Tsūjō Means Normal
by icywarm
Summary: Sequel to Nai Wata Shi. Everything's been reset. Only ShizuShizu knows what happened in the world where he made a deal with Everyone. I only wonder if he can keep up the appearance of hate, when he knows what went on before… Shizaya…eventually. Dicountinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm being an idiot, as well as typing this when I said that I wouldn't until I finished both Coma and Collapsed. However, last night as I tried to fall asleep, I kept thinking about, "What if I just typed up the first chapter, and then didn't post it?" Well, the long awaited sequel to Nai Wata Shi, Tsūjō Means Normal, is finally here.**

**But, I'm just typing the author's note here at the moment. I have to do my online schoolwork. So, when I'm done, and I start helping my sister with her work, I'll start typing. (Of course, you guys get to read it all in one go, so it doesn't really matter. OTL)**

**Anyway, guys, I have a Tumblr. The ask box is always open, so feel free to ask me about anything. As with my reviews, I accept anonyms asks, so you don't have to have a Tumblr. http:/lovesanimefanart(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

**Summery: Sequel to Nai Wata Shi. Everything's been reset. Only ShizuShizu knows what happened in the world where he made a deal with Everyone. I only wonder if he can keep up the appearance of hate, when he knows what went on before… Shizaya…eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters. I do, however, own volume one of the manga. :D**

'Uggh. My head is killing me. Wait, Izaya! Destiny and Fate!' Without thinking of what I was doing, I sat up quickly. Strange, wasn't I just up and in that warehouse? But, oh, bad idea. My stomach flip-flopped.

"Shizuo! You need to rest! Lay back down!" I groaned as Shinra pushed me back down.

"What happened?"

"Honestly, I think you got sick. But I'm not sure. Some guy, uh, Yori, dropped you off. Said you collapsed with a fever. He also gave me a note to give to you. Said if I read it, I would regret the day I was born. Here." Shinra handed me the note.

Yo. Shizuo, everything's been reset, just like you picked. Really, it's going to be much more difficult for you now. No one but you, me, Fate, and Everyone remembers what happened. Everyone went into human form and saved Izaya, and disappeared before he could be questioned.

Fate's throwing a fit. She wants to make your life worse, and make it so you'll never get Izaya. I won't let her interfere, but you still may not get him.

Another thing, you have to keep up the appearance of hate. You could try mentioning a few things like, "Hey Shinra, have you ever had a patient with the name of Nai?" But it wouldn't do a thing. No one human remembers. I made sure the Dullahan didn't either. Can't have her interfering.

You need to win Izaya on your own, in your own way. I won't be helping. Neither will Fate or Everyone. However, I may just come down a few times as Yori and chat you up, maybe come onto you to make Izaya jealous.

Ha! It's so fun to watch humans squirming with jealousy. They writhe about and do things they normally wouldn't. It's all so interesting and fun! That's why humans such as yourself are my favorite toys.

Anyway, I should finish this up. I'll be back, and it won't be to make things any easier. I may just let Fate come down as Mari. Heh, wouldn't that be fun.

~Yori, Destiny.

"What's it say?"

"None of your damn business." I crumbled the note in my hand. "Oi, Shinra. You got a paper shredder?"

"Yeah. But why do you need-?"

"Thanks. I'll just be shredding this note now." I got up with ease. 'Hmm. Wonder if the discomfort was from being sent back. I wouldn't put it past the two of them. Still…' I soon found the paper shredder and dropped the crumbled note inside it. Better safe than sorry and I don't have one of these paper shredders at my apartment.

"Shizuo, you feeling alright now?" I waved Shinra off. No Shinra, I wasn't feeling alright now. That's why I'm up and moving about as if there were nothing wrong. Seriously, Shinra. Sometimes…

"Ya. I'm feeling perfectly fine. Anyway, I'm heading home now. See ya whenever." And I left before I could hear Shinra's reply.

* * *

><p>"Destiny!" Fate shrieked. "I wanna go and have some fun! Let me out of these stupid world-binding chains!"<p>

"No. You'll just ruin everything I work for in my job. Besides, unless Everyone has made a deal with someone, you can't go out." Destiny turned a page of his book; the blank pages stared back up at him. "Besides, listen to this passage: One day you'll want to go out for some fun. You'll play and play and play and play. Only when it's too late, you'll realize that you've played too much. But then, pop you'll go, stuck in one form forever and ever and ever and ever. Either human without your abilities and a time to die, or as your natural form without ever seeing a human in person again."

Fate made a face. "I think you're just making this one up." She thought for a moment. "Destiny. Show me your collection of the hearts you've helped. I wanna see them sparkle and spin and hold them in my hands."

"And while they're being held in your hands, you'll 'accidentally' drop them, smashing the hearts, changing what that human loved. By doing this, history is changed. Parents won't have met people who are closer than sisters will hate each other's guts. And people won't be born, seeing as the right people haven't met. I know you, Fate. And as much as I admit that that would be just amazing to watch, I don't want to get in trouble. Or punished."

Fate pouted before moving over the space she sat at while watching the human world. "Everything's been reset. Only ShizuShizu knows what went on before. He'll have to keep up that act of hate and it'll only kill him inside." Fate laughed. "Especially more since he knows that given the right circumstances, IzaIza is his forever! ShizuShizu's gonna kill himself trying to find the right way of getting IzaIza to like him!"

Fate grinned and danced around. "Fate, that's why I'm sorta helping. Some of the hearts I've saved are from times in the future. If I let these two stay apart, half my collection is going to go poof! However, it doesn't matter when they get together, so long as they do. So I can play all I want until it's boring. You should like that, Fate."

Fate grinned. "I only like watching the toys squirm around. Dancing and crying and weeping and dying. Do as you will. Destiny, I'll find a way out of these chains, and then I'll have my own fun, even if it ruins you forever."

Destiny only shook his head and sighed. "We'll see, Fate, we'll see."

**Word count says that the actual story, not the author's note of this chapter is 939 words. I think that this is a very good start. Who else does? *sigh* I am an idiot. I really shouldn't have gone ahead and started this. Ah well. More fics to work on.*face/desk* Have fun reading and waiting who knows how long for an update.**

**Seriously, I have Coma and Collapsed still to work on. Plus there's Caged Animal, a kink meme fill. And, I'm working on three other fills on the kink meme that aren't here on fanfiction at the moment. That's what we call smart thinking. Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, typing the next chapter of Tsujo Means Normal now. Guys, I'm just letting you know that I type as inspiration comes to me. Anyway, thank you, everyone who reviewed last chapter. It really helps when I can go back to reread the reviews you guys leave.**

**Also, you guys wanna see a picture of Destiny's human form, Yori? Cause I have art. :D ****http:/www(dot)servimg(dot)com/image_preview(dot)php?i=427&u=14571821**** (What it is, is that on the Durarara role playing site I'm apart of, I have an oc that is him, except that he isn't actually Destiny, but still, and for my birthday, Fushou, a member, drew this for me. This is how Destiny's human form, Yori looks.)**

**Alright, summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

"Shizu-chan~!" At the sound of that name and voice, Shizuo whirled around and glared at Izaya.

'Keep up the appearance of hate. Slowly start to tone it down, show that the hate is petty. Izaya will get desperate and try to get you angry. He may or may not succeed. Either way, tone it down. Izaya will not get bored. He's the type of person who won't want to lose someone he finds interesting. He'll possibly try to befriend you. If not, just go and try to befriend him. That works.' Since reading the note Destiny left him the day before, Shizuo had developed a plan to get Izaya. He was unsure about if it would work or not but he was going to stick with it.

"That isn't my name, Flea." Izaya giggled in a manly way.

"I'll stop called you Shizu-chan if you stop calling me Flea." The only reason that Izaya suggested this was because he _knew_ that Shizuo would never stop calling him Flea. So he'd never have to stop calling him Shizu-chan. Of course, if Shizuo ever did stop calling him Flea…he'd just call Shizuo Shizu-chan anyway.

"Fine. I won't call you Flea anymore. There's still louse and then there is your name. Maybe I should start calling you by the same name that that Karisawa chick does. What was it? IzaIza?"

Shizuo inwardly grimaced at that, reminded of Fate. "Naw. I'll stick with calling you Louse or Izaya. No more Flea. Besides, unlike a Flea, you can be taken care of." Shizuo didn't like saying that, but still. If Everyone hadn't…Izaya would be dead. Flea no longer fit. Louse didn't really either, but he couldn't just stop calling Izaya by all the insulting nicknames he had thought up. It'd be suspicious. Where-as, by just not calling Izaya Flea, Shizuo could pretend to hope that Izaya would stop calling him Shizu-chan. In all honesty, Shizuo could care less.

"Waah! Shizu-chan's so mean!" Izaya smirked.

"So, Louse, what have I told you about coming to Ikebukuro? Stay the hell out of it!"

"If I did that, then I wouldn't have any fun!" Shizuo uprooted a street-sign, and the chase started.

* * *

><p>The moment that Shizuo opened the door to his apartment, he was staring at a face that he only slightly remembered seeing once before. "Yo, Shizuo, how's it goin' with Izaya? I came down cause Fate is being extremely annoying. She won't shut up about how she wants to come and destroy both yours and Izaya's lives."<p>

"…Get the hell out of here."

Destiny, a-hem, Yori feigned hurt. "But Shizuo, I was under the impression that you'd go out with me to make Izaya jealous and afraid of losing someone of interest. However, if you don't want me to help, I could always let Fate come down…"

"No. Don't let her down at all. Just… don't do anything that'll make me want to kill you."

Yori grinned. "Fantastic! It looks like my book was right! 'Today, you will have a lot of fun!' I'm gonna act all clingy and shy!"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Here's your sushi. Next time, go out and get it yourself. Or better yet, just pick it up when you're on your way home from visiting Ikebukuro."<p>

"Namie, it isn't fun that way. Besides, at least I didn't make you use your own money to buy it, ne?"

Namie huffed and went over to the stack of paper work kept on her desk. "Namie, did you see anything interesting while buying me the sushi?"

"Yeah." She said nothing else as she filed paperwork.

"What was it?"

"Oh, just someone on a date."

It was Izaya's turn to huff. "Na~mie, that isn't interesting at all!"

"It is when one of the people on said date was Heiwajima Shizuo."

"…"

'But for all I know, they were just friends."

"…"

"Then again, that other guy was being awfully clingy and shy around him."

"Shy and clingy, Namie?"

Namie looked up. Normally, she would have stayed quiet. However, she knew just how much this information would tick off her ass of a boss. She knew that it'd make him scared that his toy would be taken away.

"Yeah. Clingy to him, shy to everyone else." Namie "accidentally" didn't tell Izaya about how Shizuo seemed uncomfortable with the male. He looked kind of like he didn't trust the man one bit, knew something Namie didn't, and yet had something in mind to let said not-trusted man act like they were on a date.

There was something _off_ about the other man as well. But Namie conveniently 'forgot' to mention that fact. Neither she nor Izaya said another word until Namie left. Even then, it was only Izaya being an ass to her like usual.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed as he got back to his apartment. He wasn't used to that at all. Yori was still there though, and that pissed him off. "Well, aren't you gonna leave?"<p>

Yori grinned. "Not yet." He examined Shizuo's computer. "Oi, you ever use this piece of junk?"

"Not much, why?"

"You, log on. Make a fake name. Be someone online who isn't you. Make sure that it is a male. Make sure that your online self lets others know that you enjoy Shizaya. Get on, befriend that Erika chick, and watch the fun fly."

Shizuo scowled. "Why the hell would I ever do that?"

Yori grinned and laughed. "Because, your online self is going to have a crush on you. Izaya probably knows you were on a date. I would check, but I can't when here in this world. Plus, he's on a lot of sites to troll. When he sees that there's a male who has a crush on you, as well as supports Shizaya, and is friends with Erika, he'll get all super possessive and crazy."

Shizuo continued to scowl. "You're crazy. Besides I already made a plan. I'm sticking to it. If it doesn't work, I'll think of a new one."

Yori laughed. "I wanted some fun though! Fine, I'll do all that stuff myself. And I'll be Yori there. Then I can get that Erika girl to start pushing you and Izaya together as well as pushing you and me together. So much fun! Well, bye-bye little human."

As Yori disappeared, Shizuo growled. "I hate that guy so much."

**I have nothing to say. I can't really type more. Staring at the screen is hurting my eyes and the words are blurring together. This is what I get for staying up until 2 in the morning. Do you guys like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, chapter three of Tsujo Means Normal is coming right up! But first…**

**Please go and read Psycosomatic Monsters by sachi-sama. It's a really good fanfic and I think more people need to be reading and reviewing it. I'd also like you all to go read and review my friend PandakiKuroShiro's fanfic Contradictions. It's a really wonderful IzaKida fic.**

**Anyway, this update has been long overdo. I apologize. However, I don't have to do any schoolwork today, so I can be on my laptop all day and just type up fanfics.**

**Summery and disclaimer are in chapter one.**

Shizuo sighed as he knocked on Shinra's door. Why? Because he wanted the doctor's help with something.

"Shizuo! This is a surprise! Come on in! Though you don't seem to be injured. How come you're visiting?"

"Tch." Shizuo made his way to the couch and took a seat. "Tell me how I can stop fighting with the louse. It's pointless."

"… Ah, excuse me Shizuo. I just thought that I heard you say you were done trying to kill Izaya. Could you please come again?"

"You heard me right. I wanna stop fighting the louse. It's pointless. I hate violence, and if I can stop being interesting to him, maybe he'll let me live my life in peace. What do you know? We might even become friends! Izaya needs some, doesn't he?"

"…" Was this Shizuo? Was this Shizuo? Maybe…probably. Okay yes. It had to be Shizuo. No one else looked like Shizuo. "Ah, well. You want to stop fighting Izaya? Stop being so angry around him. Let's see. I have an idea!"

Shizuo frowned a bit. "If it involves messing with me, then no. But let me hear it otherwise."

"Music! You can listen to calming music whenever you go out! Get a music player and some headphones and set the volume so that the music is just load enough to hear, but you can still hear others talking. It's brilliant!"

Shizuo frowned a bit more. "Okay, do you have a music player I can have?" Before Shinra could answer, Shizuo got up to leave. "Naw. It's alright. I know how I'll be able to get one. I'll talk with Kasuka. He can send me one."

**Ah. Really short chapter. I'm sorry. *whimpers and hides* It's just, with what I have in mind next chapter, I need to stop here. Also, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I guess that I just have a thing for short chapters.**

**But hey. An update is an update. Right?**

**And if you guys want, go ahead and leave suggestions. I'll take any and all into consideration.**


	4. Not a chapter

I'm really sorry guys. I just… I really can't keep going with this fic. I have nothing planned for this fic, and I just can't write for it. I'll still be updating my other fanfics… but sadly… I really have to discontinue this. Until I can write more, this shall be discontinued. Sorry…

On the other hand… I actually watched Madoka Magica, which the (prequel to this fic) was based off of a cross over dodinshi (or however its spelled). Sorta. Very different. *sighs* I am very sorry though. Maybe one day… I'll scrap this and restart it completely. When I do, I'll upload another chapter telling you all of the 'remastered' version.


End file.
